


The Day of Days

by Miszelle



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 로즈와 누군가의 만남.# "스타워즈 제8편: 라스트 제다이(2017)" 이후를 배경으로 하고 있으며, 영화 내용의 스포일러가 있습니다.The story is set in some time after "Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)," so that the story contains spoilers for the film.# 태그는 일부러 로즈 관련 태그만 사용하고 나머지는 넣지 않았습니다. 읽어보시면 누구와 누구 이야기인지 아실 수 있을 거예요.I did not use any tags (except the character tag for Rose) on purpose. Readers will be able to learn who the other character is as they read through the story.(While I highly doubt anyone would go the extra miles to read works written in languages other than their own and/or English, I'd like to post the warnings in English as well, just in case.)





	The Day of Days

**Author's Note:**

> 즉흥적으로 시작된 글을 여차저차 완성해 올려본다 3탄입니다. 별로 새삼스럽지 않으실 것 같지만요. (웃음)  
> 얼마 전 즉흥적으로 떠오른 아이디어로 트윗하기 시작했는데, 쓰다보니 이게 생각보다 길어질 것 같길래  
> 트윗은 삭제하고 (보신 분이 있으려나요 ㅎㅎ) 그 뒤로 좀 고민하다가 그냥 슥슥 작업해서 퇴고 없이 올립니다.
> 
> 그래도 괜찮다면 부디.  
> 박수와 덧글은 언제나 감사히 여기고 있습니다.  
> 그럼 즐거운 시간 보내세요.

 

* * *

 

 

점차 정신이 들었다. 그렇지만 멀어지는 잠과 함께 점차 맑아지려는 정신과는 달리, 몸은 여전히 피곤했다.  몸을 덮은 이불이 지나칠 정도로 무겁게 내리눌러 옴짝달싹하기 어려웠고, 손을 움직이는 것조차 쉽지 않았다. 뭔가 누르고 있는 듯 무겁기만 한 눈꺼풀을 억지로 들어올리자, 그제서야 약간의 빛이 어둠을 밝히기 시작했다.

 

“-즈?”

 

누군가가 이름을 부르고 있었다. 시야는 아직 흐릿했고, 양 귀에 물이 가득 들어찬 것처럼 소리도 아득했다. 그렇지만, 자신의 곁을 지켜줄 사람이라면,

 

“페이...지?”

 

대답 대신 잠깐의 침묵이 따라왔다.

 

\- 언니가, 아닌가?

 

그렇지만 질문과 함께 가슴이 먼저 알고 있는 답이 동시에 떠올라, 로즈는 울지 않기 위해 몇 번이고 눈을 깜박여야 했다. 울고 싶었지만 더 이상은 남들 앞에서는 울지 않으리라 다짐했었으니까. 동시에 비로소 조금은 더 선명히 윤곽선을 갖춘 천장이 눈에 들어왔다. 낮은 조명 아래서도, 세월의 깊이가 그대로 느껴질 정도로 낡아있었다. 기억나지 않는, 낯이 선 풍경이었다. 당황하는 마음을 달래며 돌아가지 않는 고개를 애써 조금 돌리자, 처음 보는 젊은 여성과 겨우 시선이 맞았다. 반신반의하며 염려로 가득하던 상대의 얼굴에 그제서야 웃음이 번졌다.

 

“일어나서 다행이예요, 로즈. 핀도 기뻐할 거고요.”

 

핀의 이름에 상대를 페이지와 착각했다는 부끄러움은 너무나 쉽게 사라졌다. 로즈는 상대방을 향해 자신도 모르게 크게 외쳤다.

 

“핀은 - "

 

몸을 급하게 일으키려 했지만, 결국 온몸으로 달리는 아픔에, 로즈는 신음소리를 내며 그대로 뒤로 다시 눕고 말았다. 궁금한 것은 많이 있었다. 여기는 어딘지 - 주변의 진동을 느껴보면 우주선에 있을 거라 짐작은 할 수 있었지만, 그렇다면 누구의, 어디 소속의 우주선인건지 - 그리고 어떻게 내가 이곳에 오게 된 것인지, 내 옆에 있는 사람은 누구인지, 그렇지만 가장 중요한 질문은 언제나 하나였다 - 다른 사람들은 괜찮나요? 동시에 퍼스트 오더와의 전투 속에 잃은 사람들의 얼굴이, 페이지의 얼굴이 눈 앞을 스쳐가, 뜨거운 무언가가 다시 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 울컥 치솟으려해서, 로즈는 잠시 말을 멈춘 채로 고개를 돌려야 했다. 그런 자신을 이해한다는 듯, 잠시 기다렸다가 어깨에 조심스럽게 올려지는 따뜻한 손길이 있었다. 걱정하지 말아요. 조용하게 달래는 목소리가 말했다. 다른 사람들도 무사해요, 핀도 무사하고요. 그리고 확신을 담아, 상대방이 말했다.

 

"당신 덕분이예요."

 

상대방의 차분한 목소리에 얼굴이 달아오르는 걸 느끼며 로즈는 자신이 이미 벽을 바라보고 있어 다행이라 생각했다. 수줍어서라던가, 겸손함을 느껴서가 아니었다. 깨어나면서, 기억이 함께 돌아왔기에, 다만 부끄러울 따름이었다.

 

"......그렇지 않아요, 오히려......"

 

다시 울컥 울음이 나오려 해서, 로즈는 베개에 얼굴을 좀 더 깊게 묻으며 뻣뻣한 팔을 움직여 애써 얼굴을 가렸다. 핀과 자신이 세운 계획 그 자체가 잘못된 것은 아니었다. 칸토 바이트의 카지노를 마음껏 부수고, 그곳의 오만한 거리를 신나게 달렸단 것에는 후회보다는 오히려 쾌감에 가까운 자부심마저 느꼈다. 하지만 - '그 자'가 있었다. 자신의 생존과 욕망을 위해, 핀과 로즈는 물론, 저항군 모두를 죽음으로 몰아넣는데 거리낌이 없던 자. 그런 인간을 자신과 핀이 불러들였다는 것에 대해선 변명할 여지가 없었다.

그 자를 끌어들인 것이 자신과 핀의 불운이었다면, 그런 자와 잠시나마 함께 행동했으며, 결국 모두가 위험에 빠지게 되었단 결과를 놓고 보면, 모든 것은 온전히 자신과 핀의 잘못된 판단으로 인한 것이었다. 감옥에서 만났을 때 처음 가졌던 의심을 이후로도 계속해서 유지했더라면. 물론 그의 말하는 방식과 내용에, 나름 계속 의심하며 경계를 늦추지 않으려고 했다. 그렇지만 결과적으로 그런 노력 따위는 의미가 없었다. 게다가 목걸이를 돌려받았을 때, 문득 '혹시 이 사람도 사실은'이라고 생각했던 자신이 있었다.

그러니 자신은 누구에게도 인사를 받을 자격이 없었다. 잘못된 판단의 결과는 참담했다. 페이지가 목숨을 바쳐서 지켰던 저항군이 위험에 빠졌었고, 결국 안전한 피난처가 되었어야 할 크레이트에서, 몇 십년은 된 오래된 장비로 퍼스트 오더에 맞설 수 밖에 없었다. 지금 자신이 이렇게 살아있다는 것은 크레이트에서 운 좋게 빠져나온 사람 중 하나란 이야기일테지만, 그 사실은 오히려 자신이 저지른 실수들을 뼈저리게 상기하게 할 뿐이었다. 그렇기 때문에, 자신은 누구에 대한 원망도 없이 - 누군가를 원망해야 한다면, 그건 자기 자신일 수 밖에 없었다 - 결과를 그대로 인정하고 받아들이는 것이 고작이었다.

그렇기에, 오히려 자신이 사과를 해야했겠지만.

그럼에도, 어깨에 올려지는 손길이 너무나 다정해서, 로즈는 차마 그 손을 뿌리치지는 못했다. 그리고 로즈의 속내를 다 이미 안다는 듯, 상대방은 차분하게 말했다.

 

"살아 돌아왔잖아요."

"그건-"

"핀을 구해줬다고 들었어요. 핀은 제 친구예요. 친구를 구해준 사람에게 - 제 새로운 친구에게 고맙다고 하는게 뭐가 이상해요?"

 

그리고, 라고 말을 이은 상대방은 중얼거렸다. 핀에게 저항군은 사랑하는 걸 지키기 위해서 싸워야 한다고 했다고도 들었어요. 상대방의 말에 캐넌에서 뻗어나온 레이저 광선으로 인해 주변이 하얀 열기로 작렬하던 순간의 기억에 얼굴이 화끈 달아오르며, 로즈는 할 말을 잃었지만, 상대방은 그저 그대로의 사실을 전할 뿐이라는 듯 차분하게 말했다. 그러기 위해서는 살아남아야 하죠. 죽어서는 아무런 의미가 없어요. 말하는 것 이상을 전하는 잠깐의 공백 동안, 두 사람 중 누구도 먼저 말을 꺼내지 못했지만, 잠시 후, 다시 로즈의 얼굴에 와 닿는 상대방의 시선은 흔들림 없이, 한결 같이 다정할 뿐이었다.

 

"그러니까, 나는 로즈에게 고맙다고 인사를 할 거예요."

 

지금껏 애써 참으며 삼키고 있었건만, 상대방의 말에 결국 눈물이 흘러내리기 시작했다. 한 번 흘러내리기 시작한 눈물은, 이제는 멈출 생각을 하지 않고 뺨을 타고 흘렀다. 바보 같은 소리를 내지 않도록 애써 입을 꽉 다물고, 최대한 조용하게 우는 것이 고작이었다. 상대의 얼굴을 볼 용기도 쉽게 나진 않아 한참을 그대로 우는 로즈를, 상대방은 조용히 지켜보며 기다렸다. 한참이 지나서 울음이 서서히 잦아든 후에야, 상대방은 비로소 입을 열었다.

 

"로즈, 날 봐주지 않을래요?"

 

일부러 가볍게 말하는 것이 느껴지는 다정한 목소리에, 로즈는 숨을 깊게 쉬며 옷소매로 눈을 비볐다. 물론, 얼굴을 팔로 가린 채로 스스로를 한참동안 진정시키는 동안, 상대방은 조용히 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 로즈가 마침내 슬쩍 팔을 들어올려 그 아래의 틈으로 상대방을 바라보았을 때, 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 미소는 진솔했다. 상대방의 성격이 그대로 전해지는 듯, 곧고 강한 눈빛에도 불구하고, 얼굴을 보고 말하고 싶었거든요, 라고 말할 때엔, 문득 그녀가 조금 수줍어 한다고 느껴질 정도였다.

 

"힘들었죠? 정말 수고했어요. 그리고 고마워요."

 

조금 코를 훌쩍이며, 로즈는 자신도 모르게 "별 건 아니었다고...는 못하겠지만요"라고 중얼거렸다. 로즈의 대답에 상대방은 잠깐 멈칫 하더니, 곧바로 소리내어 쿡쿡 웃었다. 그리곤 자신의 웃음에 아차 싶다는 듯 슬쩍 주변을 돌아보았다. 로즈는 반묶음하여 어깨로 반 정도 늘어트린 상대방의 머리카락이 상대의 움직임과 함께 흔들리는 것을 반 쯤은 멍하니 지켜보고 있었다. 주변을 살피던 상대방은, 주변이 여전히 조용한 것을 확인하고는, 다시 로즈를 돌아보며 미소를 지어보였고, 자리에서 일어났다.

 

"핀을 불러올께요."

 

재빠른 상대방의 동작에, 로즈는 자신도 모르게 손을 뻗으며 말했다.

 

"잠- 잠깐만요."

 

상대방을 불러세우기 위해 다급하게 나온 목소리는 너무 거칠고 크게 느껴져, 로즈는 그대로 멈출 수 밖에 없었다. 자신이 얼마나 어설퍼보일지에 생각이 미치자 말은 쉽게 나오지 않으려고 했지만, 아까 전에 봤던 상대방의 다정함을 믿고 싶었다. 그리하여 부름에 멈춰 선 채로 의아한 표정으로 자신을 돌아보던 상대방을 향해 로즈는 서둘러서, 그렇지만 최대한 침착하고 조용하게 물었다.

 

"이름이......뭐예요?"

 

로즈의 질문에, 상대방의 표정이 다시금 미소로 바뀌었다.

 

"레이예요."

"고마워요, 레이."

 

고맙다는 말은 진심을 담아 전하기엔 너무나 짧게만 느껴졌다. 그렇지만 그런 사소한 것에 상관 없이 로즈의 진심은 이미 다 이해할 수 있다는 듯한 눈빛으로 레이는 로즈를 지켜보고 있었다. 마주친 로즈의 시선 앞에서, 레이는 겉보기로 느껴지는 나이에 걸맞지 않게 성숙해보이기까지 하는 미소를 지어보였다. 상대방을 안심시켜주는, 그런 미소였다. 로즈 역시, 이제는 자연스럽게 미소로 답할 수 있었다. 잠깐만 기다려요, 라는 인사와 함께 레이가 빠른 동작으로 금새 왼쪽의 모퉁이 너머로 사라진 이후에도, 로즈의 미소는 그대로 얼굴에 머물러 있었다.

 

\- 좋은 사람인 것 같아, 페이지.

 

페이지도 만날 수 있었다면 좋았을 텐데, 라고 생각하자 다시 눈물이 나오려고 했다. 그렇지만 이번에 울게 된다면, 그것은 라두스의 갑판 구석에서 울던 때와도, 그리고 아까와도 다른 눈물일 것임을 알 수 있었다. 누구 덕분인지는 쉽게 알 수 있었다. 어디에선가 들어본 것만 같은 이름을 가지고 있는, 환하게 빛나는 사람. 위로하며, 동시에 희망을 주는 그런 존재. 이제 막 만났지만, 어쩐지 친해질 수 있을 것만 같은, 친해지고 싶은 사람이었다. 듣는 사람은 없었지만, 전하고 싶은 상대는 있었기에, 로즈는 소리를 내어 중얼거렸다.

 

"핀의 친구라면 내 친구인 거지, 뭐, 안 그래?"

 

만난 순간부터 자신도 모르게 우는 모습을 먼저 보였지만, 그건 핀하고 만났을 때도 마찬가지였지 - 너무나 많은 일이 있었기에 수년은 지난 것만 같은 핀과의 만남을 떠올리자, 로즈의 미소는 깊어졌다. 레이는 핀의 친구라서 그런가, 만나는 것도 핀하고 비슷하네 - 그리고, 그 순간, 로즈는 그 이름을 언제, 어디에서 들었는지 깨달았다.

 

"뭐야아아!!!"

 

* * *

 

한편, 로즈가 깨어났단 소식에 레이와 교대한 후 최대한 빠르게 걸어 오던 핀의 귀에 로즈가 있는 쪽에서 큰 소리가 들려왔을 때에, 핀의 마음 속에서도 마찬가지의 외침이 떠올랐다. 그렇지만, 급하게 뛰어서 밀레니엄 팔콘의 내부를 가로지른 후, 눈에 들어온 건 귀끝까지 붉게 물든 얼굴을 손에 묻고는 "난 몰라, 어떻게 해애!" 외치는 로즈였고, 그런 로즈 옆에서 핀은 질문에 대한 답을 얻기는 커녕, 의아함에 한참동안 고개를 갸웃거릴 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 

 

 


End file.
